rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 2
The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 is the fifth installment of the Twilight film series, based on Stephenie Meyer's novel of the same name. The second part of a two-part film forms the fifth and final installment in the series The Twilight Saga, and is the conclusion of the 2011 film The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1. All three main cast members, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner, reprise their roles, with Mackenzie Foy portraying Renesmee Cullen. RiffTrax released their commentary in March 2013. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' Bella awakens from her transformation from human to vampire, aware of her new abilities, but of changes within the coven, as Jacob has imprinted on her child, Renesmee. It also appears that Bella's father, Charlie, has been attempting to contact the Cullens for updates on Bella's illness. They intend to tell him she didn't survive, which requires that they move out of Forks, Washington to protect their identities. Jacob, desperate not to lose Renesmee, tells Charlie that his daughter is in fact alive and well, and explains that Bella has had to change in order to survive. He morphs into a wolf, revealing his tribe's shape-shifting power, but does not tell Charlie about vampires. Several months pass with Carlisle monitoring Renesmee's rapid growth. On an outing in the woods, a bitter Irina sees Renesmee from a distance and believes her to be an immortal child. Immortal children were those who were frozen in childhood, and because they could not be trained nor restrained, they destroyed entire villages. They were eventually executed, as were the parents who created them, and the creation of such children outlawed. Irina goes to the Volturi to report what she has seen. Alice sees the Volturi and Irina coming to kill the Cullens and instructs the others to gather as many witnesses as they can to testify that Renesmee is not an immortal. The Cullens begin to summon witnesses, such as the Denali family. One of the Denali, Eleazar, later encounters that Bella has a special ability: a powerful mental shield, which she can extend to protect others from mental attacks. As some of their potential witnesses are attacked and prevented from supporting the Cullens, Carlisle and Edward realize they may have to fight the Volturi. Their witnesses ultimately agree to stand with them in battle, having realized the Volturi increase the Guard by falsely accusing covens of crimes to gain vampires with gifts. The Volturi arrive prepared for battle, led by Aro, who is eager to obtain the gifted members of the Cullen coven as part of his guard. Aro is allowed to touch Renesmee, and is convinced that she is not an immortal child. Irina is brought forth and takes full responsibility of her mistake, leading to her immediate death. Aro still insists that Renesmee may pose a risk in the future, validating his claim that battle is necessary. Before any violence, Alice shares with Aro her vision of the battle that is to come, during which both sides undergo heavy casualties, such as Carlisle, Jasper, and Aro himself. Aro believes her, giving Alice and Jasper an opportunity to reveal their witness (which is a half mortal half vampire just like Renesmee). The witness proves that he is mature, supporting the notion that Renesmee is not a threat. The Volturi leave without a fight. Back at the Cullen home, Alice glimpses into the future, seeing Edward and Bella together with Jacob and a fully matured Renesmee. Edward reads Alice's mind and feels relieved that Renesmee has Jacob to protect her. Alone in the meadow, Bella pushes her mental shield away and finally allows Edward a peek into her mind, showing him every precious moment she and Edward shared together and the two share a kiss. End Cast and Crew *Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan *Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen *Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black *Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen *Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen *Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen *Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen *Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale *Jackson Rathbone as Harpo *Billy Burke as Charlie Swan *Dakota Fanning as Jane *Maggie Grace as Irina *Michael Sheen as Aro *Directed by Bill Condon *Written by Melissa Rosenberg (screenplay), Stephenie Meyer (novel) Quotes Notes See Also *''Twilight'' *''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' *''The Twilight Saga: Eclipse'' *''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 1'' External Links *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 2 on RiffTrax *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 2 on Amazon Category:Twilight Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2013 Category:Sequels